fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Exotoro Entertainment Exclusive 2015/Outer Limits Co.
Day One Nothing happened on the first fateful day of Exo3. Day Two Insurrection teaser for day three. Day Three Insurrection is a fighting game that takes a lot of inspiration from the Mortal Kombat series; it features the military, people with magical powers, an evil cult of sorcerers, and genetically developed humans. However (major Mortal Kombat spoilers ahead), the story of the game does not revolve a corrupted Elder God manipulating the events of the Mortal Kombat tournament to take control of the world. The game takes place in a semi-futuristic, fantasied Earth, where the military has acquired advanced technology in the forms of energy weapons, cybernetic limbs, and even the ability to use blasts of air to propel yourself in the air or to use it as a weapon. However, trouble looms when the last members of the once-considered-extinct race of sorcerers, the Lyblæca, seek to take revenge on the military for attempting to eradicate their kind many years ago, which is where the title, Insurrection, comes from. The military has been making illegal deals with a gang with a very gifted scientist among them, who has been helping to provide them with the technology they use. However, little do they know that this gang has began making deals with the Lyblæca, and eventually plan to join their side in the approaching war. Playable Characters The characters of this game are heavily inspired by the ones in Mortal Kombat, but Street Fighter and Tekken also serve as inspiration. Many characters from my old game, August Blade, reappear in this. Here are seven of the many characters that will appear: *'K'Noll' - A pink-haired soldier in the military who has magical powers due to being half Aenda, a race of magical, elf-like beings. She is a balanced character with a mix of ranged and physical attacks, utilizing both her magical abilities and above-average strength. *'Hind' - A character from August Blade, Hind is a sergeant who focuses mainly on his brute strength rather than range; however, he does have both a shotgun and pistol that deal minimal damage, but allows him to have some ranged ability. *'Savi' - Another character from August Blade, Savi is quite weak physically, but she makes up for it with her use of many ranged weapons, from pistols to throwing knives to grenades. *'August' - The titular character from August Blade, August, returns. He was the eighth of a series of eleven experiments created by a master sorcerer named Boon. He still has his sword, however, it is not his main weapon; instead, he can turn into and utilize fire to attack. *'Rex' - Yet another character from August Blade, Rex is a gifted man who ends up joining a gang and making deals with both the military and a third party. With his intelligence, he managed to turn himself into a cyborg, and can use lasers in his eyes, magnetic fields, and energy weapons implanted into his arms to attack. *'Mallory' - Finally, another new character. Mallory is one of the members of the gang that Rex is in who has been "cursed" with the ability to freeze things at will. *'Kerror' - One of the pale-skinned Lyblæca race, Kerror is one more character returning from August Blade. He uses dark, explosive magic and brute strength to fight with. Non-Playable Characters *Glenn - A commanding general in the military, Glenn is the one who gives orders to K'Noll, Hind, Savi, and many other soldiers. *Boon - A deceased sorcerer who spent the last year of his life developing artificial humans from various objects, such as water, fire, earth, and even his own blood. He passed away while creating the twelfth experiment, December. However, the whereabouts of its creation are unknown. Insurrection will also feature some sort of special move, like Fatalities or Final Smashes, but I'm not sure what they will do or what to call them yet. Expect to see more characters, and hopefully art of them if I manage to make some I'm satisfied with, over the summer. There are still some faces from August Blade I haven't confirmed, as well as many brand new characters. That's all, folks. Category:Exotoro Entertainment Exclusive 2015 Category:SonicWiki